This wasn't supposed to happen
by ReallyYesShips
Summary: Putting the broken pieces back together, can show more cracks that she ever knew was there. And show him some cracks of his own. Can they fix each other? (Intended origin for 'Secrets, handcuffs and storms'. Multi-chapter fic.)
1. Always bound to shatter

**Hiya everyone. I know its been a while, but I've been busy. Anyway, this is going to be another multi-chapter fic. I dont know how many chapters its going to be, but if you've ever read my first fic 'Secrets, handcuffs and storms' this is going to be (hopefully) the origin story for it. It may end up including some of my other stories as well to make a lengthy overall story, but we'll see. Okay now that-that is over and done with, I hope you enjoy. Reviews, follows, favourites and PM's are always appreciated. **

**I dont own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Have you ever had the world collapse around you? Ever felt as everything around you, everything you have ever cared about, shatter into a million tiny pieces? As you stare at what your life is now, just trying to comprehend how you are going to fit all these pieces back together again. Knowing that even if you did manage to do so, the cracks will always show. And you will always be the fragile thing, already broken and so easily done so again. Barely filling up the gaps, and playing the role of what you once was. Just a shadow of your former self, as you come to terms of your new role in life. Knowing you'll never be the same again.

For Juvia this was the case. However, as unlucky as the "Rain Woman" has always been, this happened many times over. So not even she fully understood who she was anymore, or what she was meant to be. Always trying to find herself in a new hobby, place, friendship and partner. People always assumed Juvia spoke in third person as a weird character trait, but really, it's because she never knew who she was. With her always trying to fulfil the role that other people wanted her to. Such as: Phantom Lord wanting her to "bat" for the dark side, Bora wanting her to be the girl that wasn't plagued with the rain, Gray wanting her to be more like Lucy... Things that she never was, but tried to be to please those who held her affection. Just wanting to be loved and accepted for herself. While never getting to be herself. To the point she can't remember the real her anymore. Under all the outfit changes, interest swapping and stalker tendencies, she no longer knew what was left of her old self to salvage. Her obsession was her way of trying to find herself, by dedicating herself fully to something... Someone. But never getting what she needed in return.

Juvia wandered aimlessly through the spattered streets. Rain drops falling in patterns around her. People running and ducking for cover to avoid the impromptu storm that was rolling in. Couples huddled together under coats and umbrellas. Families gathered under any available shelters. Girls, prettier than what anyone had ever thought of her, held books, bags, coats, helplessly over their heads in the hope to avoid being drenched as they splashed through the puddles for cover. And Juvia couldn't find any semblance of care, sympathy or guilt over the rain she carried with her. This was supposed to be a day filled of joy. A day filled with joy that was for once in the celebration of Juvia, something she had never had. But instead she was the one with tears streaming down her face, using the rain she had created as cover, to wash it all away. Stumbling her way home, or anywhere other than where she had just come from. As thoughts of pain, confusion and betrayal swirled in her mind.

It felt like hours had passed. Filled with the passing of blurry faces through the pouring rain, before Juvia felt the warm, familiar comfort of being in her apartment. But it felt like as soon as the door shut, and the world could no longer see her, hear her, hurt her, she was finally free to break all over again. That was one thing Juvia had learnt to do over the years. It was to wait until she was alone, truly alone. Not just the feeling of being alone that always followed her around, before she let herself shatter. But one day, the pieces aren't ever going to be able to be put together again. And every time she shattered, the gut-wrenching feeling that consumed her was that it was going to be the last time. The last time she broke, never to feel whole (well as whole as a broken person can) again. Never to feel the few bliss moments of happiness and contentment. But for once, Juvia knew it wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong, but he still hurt her more than she ever thought he was capable of doing. Wasn't it enough that he didn't love her back? Wasn't it enough that she had to endure being friends with the girl who held her beloved's attention, knowing that she could never replace her? Wasn't it enough that she had devoted herself entirely to him, knowing there was only the slimmest of chances that one day he may love her back? Only for it to be ripped out from under her and torn to pieces as she watched him choose someone else. Right in front of her, with no remorse as to what his actions was doing to her.

Juvia had been looking forward to this day all week. For the first time in her life she was actually going to celebrate her birthday! And not only that, but with her friends who had all decided to throw her a "surprise" (though Ezra couldn't help but tell her) birthday party for her. She had gone out of her way to buy a new outfit for herself to wear, which was a royal blue, off the shoulder's skater skirt dress. It wasn't something Juvia would normally wear as it lay just above her knees and showed off the tops of her shoulders/chest region, but she figured for a special occasion like this she'd try something new. She'd spent her entire morning getting ready and pampering herself. But as she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but notice a necklace would really make the outfit pop. After scouring through her jewellery box and discarding every necklace in it to the bed, she reluctantly accepted defeat. She just wanted everything to be perfect.

"This will just have to do." Juvia sighed out as she grabbed her clutch and headed out the door to the guild hall.


	2. Who is she?

**Hiya everyone! I'm going to try post one chapter a week as I want to have the next one done before I post the one before it. I have college full time and a placement, and then I'm currently doing 5 units at one time, 4 assignments and revising for an exam, so I'm a little busy, but I still want to write this. This chapter is more angsty than fluffy, but I still hope you enjoy. I know most of you like my fluff, but this story needs some angst. Anyway, I hope you like it, please favourite, follow, comment and PM me to let me know what you think, I really appreciate it. **

* * *

"SURPRISE!" The guild hall erupted as soon as she got her foot past the doors. Streamers, banners, balloons and lights surrounded her. Colours dancing in patterns, in various shades of blue and yellow creating the perfect setting. And though she knew it was happening, she never expected it to look this beautiful. The incentive and effort behind it had her brimming with joy. Lucy, Cana, Erza and Levy all tackled Juvia into a group hug, chanting a chorus of 'happy birthday's'. They were wrapped around her so tightly she could barely breath. But the smile never faltered.

"Hey! This is my best friend, shouldn't I be the one giving her a hug first?" Gajeel gruffly complained as he tried unsuccessfully to get through the swarm of girls to Juvia. "Stop hogging her you tiny shrimps!" After they eventually let go of her she managed to give him a warm hug as he mumbled out "happy birthday Anomea". Juvia was really having to not cry her eyes out, because she felt so loved in this moment surrounded by a group of her friends and the loving, support of her guild family on her birthday. It was something she never even allowed herself to dream of having. Letting a wobblily tear filled 'thank you' pass her lips as she looked at all there faces smiling at her.

But there was one smiling face missing. Someone she had hoped would wish her a happy birthday was nowhere to be seen. Juvia's eyes roamed desperately around the guild hall looking for him, hoping wholeheartedly that he'd come. Her heart starting to sink as the moments passed by. Bing! Her eyes finally found him, but he wasn't alone. He was standing off to the side, chatting with a blonde girl Juvia had never seen before. Now Juvia was known for her obsessiveness, posseiveness and jealous personality, but she had really been trying to work on that. So instead of outright declaring 'Love Rival', she was going to give this girl the benefit of the doubt and just say that she was a friend of Gray's. Or even, better yet, she was a stranger, asking for directions to get to another town back to her husband. Far away from her beloved! But really Juvia was working hard on her jealousy... She didn't want to just go straight over and break up the pair, in case it was an innocent interaction. She was still hurt after the last time Gray called her crazy for telling a waitress to beat it when she thought she was flirting with Gray. How was she to know the girl just wanted to know what he wanted to drink? She did apologize later, if that counts, though she still feels guilty about it. But since then Gray had been extra avoiding of her than normal. Juvia had gotten used to Gray not going on missions with her anymore, or even wanting to spend the day with her. However, lately, she couldn't even get him to stay at a table she was sat at. Each time he walked away from her, it made her heart ache a little more, and the cracks were starting to show.

Ever so slowly - and hopefully sneakily - Juvia made her way over to the pair. Trying desperately to catch a snippet of their conversation. What she heard had her grasping at her chest.

"So you're single?" Gray's gruff voice hummed.

The blonde girl stepped closer to Gray, her hand trailing up his chest, as she purred out. "Yep, me and my boyfriend broke up last week. So I'm free to do anything and anyone that I please." Her voice getting lower and more seductive towards the end.

Juvia didn't want to wait to hear what Gray's response was going to be. Clearly this wasn't a platonic exchange, and she wasn't going to just stand by as another girl threw herself at him. He was supposed to be with her! How could he still not see that? Was she still not enough for him?

"Hey Gray-Sama! Who's your _friend_?" Juvia made sure to stress the word 'friend'. Though the situation couldn't be more awkward. The girl still had her hand on his chest. And now that she was in front of him, she could see his arm wrapped around her waist, resting dangerously close to her arse. They were both staring at her with a mixture of a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look and annoyance of being interrupted at the tantamount moment. Juvia looked equally uncomfortable, as she played with the hem of her skirt, feeling all too exposed. Not just physically. She felt as if she had literally torn her heart out and laid her emotions on the table. All of it resting on whether or not they would be crushed, depending on how he dealt with this situation. Would he just say she was a friend and bat her off? Feign ignorance and call her a stranger. Or would he call her something more and chose her instead of Juvia? Juvia chewed on her lip, as she waited desperately for his response.

"Hi Juvia. Happy birthday, by the way. Erm, this is Becky." Okay, so he hadn't stated what her relation to him was. Maybe that meant they didn't have one? Juvia was so hopefully for this. The two girls smiled, a strained, but a somewhat polite smile at each other.

"So Gray, is this your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend?" Blondie sickeningly sweetly, purred out.

A nervous laugh radiated out of Gray. But Juvia couldn't find anything funny about it, instead her eyes cast down as she pulled tighter on the fabric in her hands.

"Erm, no actually... She's just a friend." Both of them refused to meet the others gaze. Juvia's eyes were fixed on the chip in the wood flooring, as Gray stared longingly at the door behind Juvia.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." Becky fakely stuttered. As the satisfied smirk on her face would indicate anything but.

"Yeah... well… we should get going. I'm sorry we can't stick around Juvia, but we've got plans. Happy birthday though. I forgot to get you something, so next time we're out dinners on me." Juvia didn't verbally answer. She just about managed a weak nod as the pair walked past her. Turning, she watched them walk out. Gray turning back to catch her gaze as he left. Holding it for a few seconds, before he ducked his head, shutting the door firmly behind him.

As Gray made his way down the stairs out of the guild hall, arm wrapped around this blonde girls waist, he couldn't help but to keep replaying the image of Juvia's devastated face as she watched him walk out with this girl. But he knew he would never be good enough or deserving of Juvia. That's why he'd been trying his hardest to avoid her lately. Thinking that if he created enough distance between them, then she'd give up on her obsession for him. Realize that it was just a crush and she deserved someone better. Someone who could give her the love she deserves. And though he hates himself for causing her this much pain, he honestly believed it was for the best. Besides, it was always easier and better to hurt someone than to be the one hurt. _S_o how come he still felt as though he was the one getting hurt? The only thought he could form in his mind was, "I'm so sorry Juvia, but it's for the best." But as he walked away, with this girl he couldn't care less about in tow and the velvet box containing her present burning a hole in his pocket, he couldn't help but think he was the most selfish and stupid man alive.


	3. See something you like?

**Hiya everyone, I know I'm a few days late, but the chapters are getting longer now. Anyway I hope you like it, it's getting juicy now. PMs, follows, favourites, comments as always are highly appreciated. Thank you for your continued reading and support of my work, there are a few of you that have stuck around since my first fic and I want to let you know you guys are amazing. Okay, enough gushy stuff, enjoy. **

* * *

Juvia just wanted to collapse there and then on the floor, in the middle of the guild, in front of everyone. Instead she found herself siting at the bar with a drink in hand, and she honestly didn't know how she got there. Or even when she'd ordered the drink (or if it wasn't the only one) or how long she had been sitting there. Everything was a blur of noise and colours around her as her mind spined like water in a whirlpool. Not being able to process how he could be so cruel. So heartless, on her birthday no less. The only one she has ever celebrated. The cracks in her were splintering out, and it was only a matter of time before she broke. But no matter how much Juvia willed her body to move, to get up and leave. To return to the safe sanctuary of her home, allowing the shattered pieces of her to fall lifelessly around her, her body wouldn't move. Feeling weighed down, like an anchor was tied to her leg and she was falling further and further into the vast darkness of the ocean. Suffocating from the eneviabilty of being alone, in darkness forever. Never to see the light again. A tear broke free from her eye and slowly pathed its way down her cheek. She couldn't even will her arm to reach up and brush it away. Terrified motionless that someone would notice and ask, but then Juvia was always good at being invisible. Even at her own birthday party, no one had noticed her absence from the celebration, no one was looking or asking for her. Too caught up in their own lives and happiness to give any consideration to her. More and more alone she felt, as an event that was supposed to be about her wasn't even involving her. Another tear fell silently. Soon she wouldn't be able to stop the flood that was bound to happen. Her eyes were welling up and her body started to shake without her control. She couldn't break here, not here! Desperately her eyes darted around, longingly trying to find somewhere to hide. Her eyes finally landing on the stairs to the S class lounge, and though she knew it was against the rules, it was her only chance at privacy. Years of stalking had allowed her to move quickly and unseen to and up the stairs. Shakily she expelled a sigh of relief as she stood alone at the top. Hidden from view as her heart was breaking. Wrapping her arms tightly around herself.

"You know that just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you're above the rules." Grumbled a voice hidden off to the corner making Juvia jump out of her skin. Luckily she didn't scream, but her hand was clutching at her pounding heart. As she turned to the area where the voice had come from she gazed upon a relaxed Laxus, lounging in one of the arm chairs nursing a drink. He had definitely made an effort for the party, sporting a black silk shirt and black slacks, Juvia stared at him for a few moments in appreciation. It wasn't until she noticed the smirk starting to spread on Laxus' face did she look quickly away. "You see something you like Little Blue." His arrogant voice had her glaring at him in frustration.

"No of course not! Laxus-San just scared Juvia is all." Juvia huffed, as she could feel her cheeks heating up, desperately hoping it was dark enough up here that he couldn't clearly tell. Laxus' smirk only widened as he looked her up and down. Eyes lingering on her legs for a moment before meeting her own slitted ones. His grin reaching Cheshire cat terriorty at Juvia's obvious discomfort and anger.

"Laxus-San is so annoying and insufferable!" Juvia scolded as she stomped over to him. Wagging her finger in his face, like a mother chastising her child. Laxus titled his up to gaze at face.

Snickering, "Oh I love it when you talk dirty!"

A gasp left Juvia as she violently shook her head. "So inappropriate Laxus-San." But she wasn't really mad, as a pitiful smile spread across her lips. Laxus looked over her questionally for a minute before gesturing for her to sit with him. Uncertainty coating her, but nevertheless she took the chair opposite him, not quite knowing what to do now.

"So what's got you down Little Blue?" Juvia studied him for a moment. This was very unlike Laxus to care, or in particular care about her. After deciding she saw no malice of disinterest on his face, just genuine concern, she was finally reminded of why she had snuck up here in the first place. Oh well, he'd been a good distraction while it lasted. Her throat tightly constricted as a strangled cry left her throat as tears feel unwantedly down her cheeks. Embarrassed, Juvia threw her face into her hands. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This day was meant to be full of unreasonable amounts of happiness. Instead, she was sat crying in front of someone, who on any other day wouldn't give her a second glance or a passing thought. How ridiculous.

This was new territory for Laxus. He wasn't used to crying women, or even a crying Juvia in which he seemed to be the reason she was crying. His face twisted in discomfort as he gingerly placed a hand on her knee. Watery eyes stared shockingly into his. Comfort wasn't his fortay, but he was going to try his hardest to cheer up the birthday girl. Laxus' voice took a soft turn, "What's wrong Juvia?"

Quivering, she managed to stutter out her hurried explanation as to why she was sat crying in front of a guy who'd she'd barely had an interaction with since joining the guild. "Gray - Gray-Sama doesn't love Juvia . He'll never love Juvia and it's so achingly clear. But Juvia was just holding onto the slimmest of hopes that he had given her that he would. Whenever she started to pull away, he'd show interest in Juvia to bring her back. But today, on Juvia's birthday, the first one she's ever celebrated, he hooked up with a girl in front of her! Making Juvia watch as he lead this other girl out, letting her know that he'd never chose her. How is Juvia supposed to take that?" Tears were streaming in rivers down her cheeks by now. Her speech had turned more into a ramble of her deep thoughts, than a recollection of what had just happened. Juvia had never told anyone else these things, always trying to put on a smile and act like Gray's actions didn't hurt her. Concern filled Laxus, not just for Juvia, but also for himself because if someone came up and saw this scene they'd think he'd upset the birthday girl. Cautiously Laxus raised his hand to her cheek and wiped some tears away. This gentle act had Juvia's breath catch in her throat, as her tears stopped momentarily, light shocks seemed to radiated between them.

"I can't tell you how to deal with that. But what I do think is that he is a very stupid man. Actually you know what, he's not a man, he's a boy. Because no man would ever treat a lady like that. You deserve better Juvia, and you really need to move on from that ice-prick." Laxus cautiously commented, not wanting her to turn her anger on him. To his ears, he could hear the nervousness in his own voice. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this honest and open with someone. Finally a wobblily smile broke out on Juvia's face. Shakily laughing out, "That's the nicest thing Laxus-San has ever said to Juvia."

Laxus awkwardly cleared his throat as he stroked Juvia's soft cheek one last time. Letting his hand slide down and his thumb rest under her chin for a moment before pulling away. Adverting his eyes as she stared wide eyed at him. "Yeah, well don't get used to it Little Blue. Consider it your birthday present."

Giggling, "Well Laxus-San has given Juvia her first birthday present ever. It's more than Juvia could have asked for. Thank you, Laxus-San." Juvia really meant it. He had not only cheered her up and stopped her from breaking down here, he'd told Juvia that she deserved better. Everyone normally said that Juvia was being unrealistic and stalkerish when it came to Gray, but never said that she was the one who deserved better. Though she couldn't quite agree with it yet, she hoped that one day she would.

Laxus spun back to look at her. An unbelievable look on his face that this girl had never had anything for her birthday, and his simple act of kindness meant this much to her. Bewildered, he stared at the joyous smile on her face, mentally repeating the statement in his mind 'you deserve so much better'. Juvia started to wipe the tear stains off her cheeks, worried that she looked a mess and that was why Laxus was staring so weirdly at her. He in turn started smirking, "Don't worry, you look beautiful still."

Juvia's movements stopped, "Still?"

"Did I say still?" Laxus started to shuffle in his seat, avoiding her eyes.

A satisfied grin spread on Juvia's face, "Yes, Laxus-San. Does Laxus-San think Juvia's beautiful?"

"Hey now! Don't go getting the wrong idea." Laxus spotted the grin on Juvia's face, "Or get bigheaded on me now Little Blue." But when Juvia's soft giggle erupted from her, Laxus couldn't help but smile in response. So maybe he'd slipped up and told her he actually thought she was beautiful, it didn't mean anything anyway. Visibly Juvia had relaxed and the happiness she had felt upon entering the guild today had returned. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this was how her day was going to go, but weirdly, she wasn't complaining. Sitting here with Laxus right now was the happiest and most carefree Juvia had felt in a long time. She knew Laxus didn't expect anything from her, and she didn't expect anything from him. They could be as open or closed off as they wanted and it didn't matter. Both of them unexpectedly found that in each other's presence, alone, they had an overwhelming feeling of relief. No expectations. No "fronts". Nothing. Just company. Juvia opened her mouth to say some teasing comment back when she overheard a conversation downstairs that stopped her dead in her tracks. Mira Jane was trying to usher everyone out, she said she was tired and seems as the birthday girl had gone there was no reason for people to still be here. She couldn't quite discern who was talking but she knew they were male.

Slurring out, "Well where is the birthday girl then. Rude of her to skip out early and end the party."

"I saw Gray leave early you know. Maybe she finally got lucky and he threw her a bone. You know, like a birthday present." The two drunk men were laughing. Juvia thought distantly in the back of her mind that they weren't members of the guild. Not only did she not recognize their voices, but she hoped her guild mates would never say something so hurtful about her. She could feel the tears starting to build again as she refused to look at Laxus. The next thing she heard were the screams from the men as Mira Jane hauled them out of the guild hall yelling vemously at them for what they said. Moments later the guild hall was eerily silent as the doors slammed shut.

"Don't listen to those arseholes Juvia." Juvia slowly nodded, but the tears were still falling. "I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere." Laxus got up and headed in long strides down the stairs. Juvia just nodded silently again, barely having the strength to do that, let alone move.

Silently Laxus grabbed two bottles of the top shelf whiskey and two glasses. Planning on leaving an I. O. U note for Mira Jane. But as he turned around he was face to face with the displeased she-devil herself.

"And what do you think you are doing with them? Did you not hear me telling everyone to go? I'm tired and I want to go home Laxus, so please just make this easier and put those back and leave. I have a long night of cleaning to do." Mira's voice was as sweet as always, but you could tell she was exhausted.

"Alright Mira. I'll make you a deal. You let me take these bottles, which I will pay for, and stay here longer. And you can beat it and I'll clean up for you. " Laxus wasn't one for making deals that didn't directly benefit him, but Juvia really needed someone tonight. Unexpectedly that job had fallen to him.

"Why would you do that? What's in this for you?" Her eyebrow raised questionally at him as she looked to where Laxus had been hiding all night. "Do you have a girl up there?"

This wasn't a conversation Laxus wanted to be having. Figuring the truth had better odds of working, he went with that. "Juvia's upset. It's her birthday, and though I'm a heartless bastard any other day, I not going to be today. She needs cheering up. So, could you just do this for me?" He saw as her face didn't budge, and watched as she gazed to where Juvia was. And though Laxus knew Mira could cheer Juvia up herself, he didn't want her to, her wanted to be there for her. "For Juvia?" So he decided to add a little more incentive to his cause. He wasn't about to say please, but he thought he'd made his case.

Mira Jane looked sceptical, but eventually sighed." Fine. But if I find out you're the one that's upset her, or made her feel worse, I will be coming for you." A dark aura surrounded Mira for a few moments then disappeared, but Laxus got the point.

"Hurt Juvia, lose my balls. Gotcha." Laxus saluted Mira as he made his way up the stairs. Juvia was still sat slumped over where he'd left her. Wordlessly Laxus placed the glasses in front of their respected spots and poured a glass out each. Juvia sat quietly watching this.

"You want to play a game, Juvia?"


	4. Do you want to play a game?

**Hiya everyone. A bit of context for this chapter, I'm using the version of blackjack where you are dealt 5 cards and you have to get them out and different cards have different meanings (eg. a black jack is pick up 5). I know the casino version is to get to 21 or beat the dealer, but this is the one I play all the time and my preference (fun fact, I love playing cards). Anyway, with that out the way, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

"You want to play a game, Juvia?"

Juvia hiccups on her last sob as Laxus' question confuses her. Slowly she raised her head, titling it slightly as she watched Laxus lounge across from her, with what she assumed was an arrogant smirk on his face. "What game?" Juvia rasped out from her sore throat, trying to sound as together and questioning as she could.

Comically Laxus tapped his finger to his chin. Knowing full well the game he had in mind. Pulling a deck of cards from his pocket, he placed them on the table with a wicked glint in his eyes. "How about a game of blackjack?"

Juvia stared at the cards. Had he always had them on him, waiting for a chance to gamble tonight? "Well, actually Laxus-San, Juvia doesn't know how to play." Juvia sheepishly answered. Actually, she wasn't that well versed in any card games, but she had always wanted to learn.

Laxus cocked his eyebrow up, "Oh really? Well that's a shame. It would have been fun to play a game tonight." Tugging his lips down into a frown, he leant forward to grab the cards to put them away. Frantically Juvia's hand reached out and grabbed his, stopping his movement (and hers) momentarily. Once she had shaken off the surprise of her boldness and the intruding thoughts of how strong Laxus' hand felt under hers, she gingerly gazed up at him. "Juvia wants to play! Please teach Juvia Laxus-San." Laxus sat there motionless for a few moments just staring into Juvia's eyes, making her squirm in her seat as a soft blush started to rise on her cheeks.

"I'm not sure Little Blue. I don't fancy having to go easy on you, being a newbie and all." Though he wasn't being serious, he didn't actually mind teaching her, he wanted her as distracted as he could get her. He'd dealt with more tears tonight than he had in years, and every time she cried it made him more uncomfortable.

"Please Laxus-San. Juvia really wants to play." Her voice had taken this soft moan to it as she pleaded with him. And he knew she didn't know how she sounded, but he had to shift slightly in his seat and cough a little as he looked away from the big, blue, puppy eyes she was giving him.

"Fine. But we're playing for real. So loser takes a shot, and winner..." Laxus lifted his eyes back to hers as a dark grin broke out. "Winner gets to ask the loser to answer a truth or dare." Juvia's jaw dropped slightly. But she really wanted to play, so if they were his terms, she was game.

"Let's do this!"

It didn't take Laxus long to go over all the rules to blackjack. Surprisingly Juvia picked it up faster than lightning can pass across the sky. In their first games, though Laxus said he wouldn't, he did go slightly easier on her than he normally would. Despite that though, he still won each of them. Each time Juvia picked truth, and not wanting to offend or upset her, Laxus chose quite normal and harmless questions. Like: who was her best friend, which she answered as Gajeel. Who she thought was the scariest in the guild, in which she said Mira's name with a shudder, Laxus agreeing with her and praying that Mira had left otherwise they were in trouble. His last question was a little more hazardous, but he wanted to tease her a little bit.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone else in the guild other than that ice-prick?" Really, he just expected her to say no, but the blush that was spreading from her cheeks down her neck said otherwise. "You have! Who was it? Please tell me it wasn't that metal head friend of yours." Laxus rolled his eyes at the last part.

Juvia scrunched her nose up and shook her head furiously at him, "Of course not! Gajeel-San is Juvia's best friend. Besides there's only one bluenette for him." Juvia broke out in a silly smile at the mention of her friends love interest. And then covering her mouth and shaking her head, "Juvia shouldn't have told Laxus-San that." Laxus just grinned, not only did he have some much needed information to hold over that rust bucket, but the alcohol was really having its effect on Juvia.

Leaning forward, Laxus collected the cards to start shuffling them together again. Snickering, "You still haven't answered my question Little Blue. That's not playing by the rules."

Huffing Juvia crossed her arms across her chest. "No fair Laxus-San!" Laxus only raised his eyebrow at her in response, halting his shuffling to imply they weren't going to play again until she answered. "Fine, Juvia has had a crush on someone else in the guild. It was stupid and like all of Juvia's crushes, it was unrequited. Now deal."

For this game, Juvia was determined to win. She had been watching how Laxus had been playing, and used her own tricks on him. To Laxus' disbelief, she was actually doing really well. "Pick up five Laxus-San."

Huffing, "Again, Juvia! You just made me pick up six." Juvia just giggled in response, holding a mere two cards to Laxus' thirteen. Laxus tried to get it back to him, maybe catch her out, so he changed the suit. With a satisfied grin on her face Juvia laid down two aces. "Out." Laxus did not see that coming. A smirk of his own spreading across his face as he gazed admiringly at her, chugging back his losing shot. "Well done Little Blue."

"Thank you, Laxus-San. Truth or dare?"

Laxus was normally a gambler, tending to go straight for dare, but there was something about the glint in Juvia's eyes that told him it might be safer to go with truth. Juvia's smile dropped and she huffed slightly, but went along with his choice. " Okay. How does Laxus-San feel about Juvia?"

"I meant dare." Laxus quickly blurted out.

"No, Laxus-San that's not the rules, you have to answer!" Juvia placed her hands on the cards so he couldn't just collect them and dismiss her.

"Fine, well I think you're nice." He grunted, trying to just wave it off.

Juvia's face dropped more. Letting her hands fall back to her lap. This wasn't how he wanted the game to go, it was supposed to cheer her up. Groaning, Laxus shifted to sitting straight in his seat. Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"Okay well more than nice. You're beautiful inside and out, smart, a great mage, and fun to be around when you're not being all obsessive stalker. I actually like being around you." Juvia's eyes lit up and Laxus coughed awkwardly. In the hopes to make her scold him instead, he put on his best grin and his best husky voice as he purred, "And those legs! Damn. What I wouldn't give to have them wrapped around me. " He expected Juvia to yell at him, hit him or even just leave. But instead, she just gasped and let her hair drop to the sides of her face. This wasn't what he'd planned. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

Juvia raised her head with a glint of confidence in her eyes. "Laxus-San?" Laxus paused his movements, his full focus now on the beauty he saw before him. "Kiss Juvia." For the first time in his life Laxus could honestly say he was gobsmacked.

Stuttering slightly, "I'm-I'm not sure that's a good idea Juvia. You've been drinking, and you'd never want to kiss me any other day. Let's just carry on with the game."

Juvia conceived to playing another game, but having an alternate agenda. Playing every trick in her wheel house to win, and succeeding. Throwing her cards on the table and moving to sit on it directly opposite Laxus. Causing him to try shuffle back in his chair slightly, having her just tempting inches away. "Juvia dares Laxus-San to kiss Juvia." There was no margin for arguing, the confidence that radiated off Juvia was suffocating. Her dominance over Laxus in this moment was tantamount to Laxus' dominance over everyone else all the time. In this moment, he couldn't think of a time she had been more sexy to him. Her dress was slipping up her thighs, her long hair trailed like water down her back, that hint of skin on her usually covered chest. But most of all, the confidence in her deep blue eyes and the longing he could see in them. Before he could consider what the consequences of what this situation would cause, he leant forward and pulled her lips to his.

Desperate lips met desperate lips. Juvia clambered ungracefully (but successfully) into his lap. Wrapping herself tightly around him, like a snake claiming its prey. Laxus' hands dug into her, trying to leave a mark that she'd never forget. Because in this moment, they both wanted the other more than anything, and wanted each of them not to forget it. Juvia's breath hitched, and Laxus groaned as they pressed closer together. Laxus' name slipped breathily from Juvia's lips as he hugged her closer to him. Laxus purring Juvia's name in response as her hands started to massage his neck and head. For a moment. A split moment, they both were considering the possibility of this. Considering what it could be. However, the sound of something clattering to the floor (though it didn't sound like it was next to them) had them pulling quickly apart. Juvia looked hesitantly down to look at the precarious position in which she had got herself into. She was straddling Laxus possessively, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Laxus too looked to their position, seeing how tight his grasp on Juvia's waist was, realising just now that it must be hurting her. But the moment he loosened his grip, he regretted it. It was like he'd let go of the string on his balloon, and watched helplessly as it floated further out of his reach. Bouncing to her feet Juvia repeatedly stumbled out an apology. Saying that she shouldn't have exploited the rules, and that it wasn't right, she shouldn't have forced him... Really though Laxus wasn't listening. It all just blurred together. He wanted to say something. Anything! But nothing came out. Juvia watched him, wishing he'd say something, only to be disappointed at his eerie silence. Tears started to slip from her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Laxus-San. Please don't hate Juvia. Let's just forget this ever happened." Again she wanted him to say something, though not really knowing herself what she wanted to hear. Instead his mouth opened and closed a few times, making an audible snap the final time. Juvia took that as a sign that he was upset over what had happened and that it was really best she left. Muttering disheartedly as she left, "Juvia does want to thank Laxus-San for cheering Juvia up though, this was the best birthday she's ever had." Her retreating footsteps and the soft closing of the guild doors was the last thing that Laxus heard before the plunging silence surrounded him. Snapping him back to here and now. His head fell into his hands as a loud frustrated groan left his mouth, echoing off the empty walls of the guild. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there like that. Eventually he pushed himself to his feet, knocking one of the bottles to the floor. As he looked down at it and then to the mess of the guild hall a sigh of annoyance burst from him. Shaking his head, "Yeah, sorry Mira, but no. I'll just make it up to you." As he picked up his cards he smiled grimly, sighing out, "You're such an idiot. You should never have let her go. You're no better than the ice-prick now." With that, Laxus left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Once he was finally gone, Mira climbed clumsily out of the storage cupboard, cursing the broom that fell over and interrupted them. After having witnessed all that, it wouldn't be right if Mira didn't do something about it. Those idiots certainly weren't going to do it themselves, and if left unattended, it would fizzle out. Then the sights of the mess that was the guild hall invaded her thoughts. And dangerous, vengeful thoughts overcame her, because a deal was a deal! Oh she was going to get him back, while getting them back together. While she spent the night cleaning, she formed the perfect plan.


	5. Unwanted company

**Hi everyone! I'm about to get really busy soon as I try to juggle: college, placement, work (I got a job again), home stuff and then writing this. I love writing, it helps me unwind, I just dont know how much time I'll have to dedicate to it in a weeks time (luckily I try to have the next chapter done before I post the one previous). So if you guys could bare with me and support me, it would be appreciated. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think as to this story so far. Thank you!**

* * *

Juvia woke the next day from the warmth of her bed, that did nothing to soothe the aching she felt. Her mind in a numbing pain, that in a weird way she was grateful for... For all of 5 seconds. Before yesterday flashed like a blur of a black and white 1910s film reel in front of her eyes. Showing her in silence all the ups and downs she went through yesterday. Before ending on a face that normally never entered her mind anymore. Laxus. An uncontrolled sob left her throat as the guilt she felt started to consume her. She didn't mean to force him, she just… she just wanted to feel wanted. The look on Laxus' face yesterday, the flirting, him staying to comfort her and the fact he had kissed her back. All these things had convinced her that maybe he wanted her too. Maybe, she had a chance. A chance she had wanted once before, but had given up on. But he let go of her. He didn't ask her to stay. He didn't say anything at all, and she gave him numerous chances. His silence and reluctance to meet her gaze kept replaying in her mind as the guilt that she felt for forcing him expanded. All Juvia wanted to do was curl up in a ball and stay there forever, letting the world around her forget about her. After crying helplessly, her tears started to dry out. Ironically there was no moisture left in her eyes. Hours or minutes could have passed, for Juvia just felt numb to everything that was around her. But then a thought dinged in the back of her mind: he'd pulled her into the kiss! Hadn't he? She knew she'd dared him to kiss her, but he'd refused previously, he could of again. She wouldn't have kissed him if he really didn't want to kiss her. It was bad enough in her heart that Gray didn't want her, yet she was forcing her love on him, she didn't need another. But he'd kissed, and pulled her to him. Clung to her as tightly as she had to him. Juvia gingerly looked down to her hips, noticing the little purple bruises littering them from how tightly Laxus had held onto her. A weirdly satisfied grin spread on her face at the marks. Maybe. Just maybe, she didn't really force him. Maybe he really wanted her too. But then why didn't he stop her from leaving?

Normally, Juvia would have stayed there in bed for as long as it took her to recover and perfect her 'front'. However, she just wanted to get away. Wanted a week, two weeks even, to herself away from the guild and the males in it causing her such heartache. Determination to do something beneficial for herself, Juvia hurdled herself out of bed and got herself ready to go to the guild hall. Hell bent on getting a solo mission from Mira Jane and getting some much needed freedom. Back in her usual attire, a long dark blue coat with a slits running dangerously up both sides, she headed to the guild hall. When she entered, very few people were there, and those that were looked to be nursing one hell of a hangover. Juvia was grateful for this, she didn't want to answer any questions on her whereabouts last night. Swiftly she made her way over to the mission board. A lot of them were team ones, and that she surely didn't want. Once they were eliminated, that left the solo high priced and low priced ones. After weighing up the pros and cons of each one, one of them shoved off to the side caught her eye. It was for a village tormented by monsters lurking in their water. It said that individuals with water, electrical or ice magic would be appreciated to collect and exterminate them. Stating that either teams or solo mages was appreciated, and it paid really well. Grabbing the copy, Juvia headed over to Mira Jane at the bar.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mira-San, but could Juvia possibly have this mission please?" Juvia passed the request over to Mira and after a bright (almost too bright) grin spread on Mira's face, she nodded.

"Well yes Juvia you can, however, someone has already said they wanted this one, but as the town has said that teams would be appreciated I see no harm in allowing you to go too. I'd hurry if I was you, the train leaves soon, and you don't want to miss it." Mira had come round the bar to start ushering Juvia out the doors.

"But Mira-San, who else is going on the mission? Juvia wanted to do one alone." Juvia was (unsuccessfully) struggling against Mira at this point.

"Oh don't be silly. I've already authorised it now. Now hurry up, you don't want to miss the train and let down the clients." And with that Mira got Juvia out the doors and shut them sharply behind her. By her efforts to be rid of Juvia, Juvia was slightly surprised she didn't lock the doors after her (Mira did consider it for a moment). Confused and slightly irritated Juvia rushed home to pack. Wondering the whole time who else she was now having to do a mission with. So much to some time alone! Luckily it didn't take her long to pack, and within twenty minutes she was hightailing it down to the train station. Gasping for breathe once she reached the booth to buy her ticket. The attendant could barely understand what she was saying, but printed her a ticket for the next train anyway. She nodded breathlessly, happy that she had somehow managed to get what she wanted across.

"You know, he would have understood you better if you were playing charades." Deja vu. Juvia spin around, and now her breathing was ragged for a whole other reason. Laxus stood there in all his unashamed glory. As if he owned the very spot he was standing in. Grinning dangerously at her, causing Juvia's stomach to tighten. But after what happened last night, Juvia couldn't just act as if nothing happened.

Huffing exasperatedly, "What is Laxus-San doing here?", crossing her arms across her chest as she stared him down. However it didn't have the desired effect, Laxus only raised his eyebrow and let out a short snicker.

"Well, I think it's obvious, I'm catching a train." Laxus shook the ticket in front of her, with a 'duh' look on his face.

"Don't be sarcastic Laxus-San. Where are is Laxus-San going?" Juvia's heart beat faster. The unwanted possibility now entering her mind.

"Mira gave me a mission request this morning, told me it would be an easy job for me but paid well, I just had to team up with someone else. Just that-that someone else was already waiting at the train station. And as I owed her a favour, I had no choice but to say yes." Gazing over Juvia for a moment, with an expression Juvia couldn't quite discern. "I guess that someone is you, considering the specifications of the job." Laxus didn't seem quiet bothered about the situation, almost as if he had expected it, but Juvia's heart felt like it was going to leap out her chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind raced with excuses to get out of this. But each one had her drawing up blank, because there was no way she could decline for one, and for two, decline without it looking like Laxus was the problem. After last night she didn't know how she felt (or even how Laxus felt). And being on a mission for a week with him was only going to muddle her mind more, not being quite ready to sift through her emotions. Laxus must have sensed where her mind had gone as he stepped towards her, softening his voice only slightly, "Hey, it's too late to back out now. Besides, everything's normal."

Juvia gazed into his eyes, seeing the same softness she had yesterday. Then the guilt hit her and she just wanted to cry all over again. It was like he didn't even want to acknowledge what had happened between them and that made her feel ten times worse. Juvia quickly diverted her gaze to stare blankly at her hands. "Juvia is sorry. Really sorry Laxus-San. Please forgive Juvia." Laxus, like yesterday, was gobsmacked. He didn't realize there was anything that Juvia needed to apologize for. He'd acted on his own accord, he'd pulled her in, he'd kissed her back. The guilt that had been tearing away at him all night for letting her leave and believe any of it was her fault came hurling back. Gently he brushed his hand across her cheek. Feeling as she pushed her face further into his touch. "Juvia, I-" The sentence caught in his throat. He wasn't sure what to say anyway, but the trains hoot as it pulled up behind then jolted them back to reality, and they jumped apart.

Grumbling out as he turned and headed straight for the train, "Come on. We better get going."

They found their seats towards an empty part at the back of the train, Laxus preferring his privacy. They had no choice but to sit next to each other, though both were sat rigidly as the awkwardness of the situation was truly dawning on them. Juvia played with a loose thread on her dress as Laxus kept pushing his knees uncomfortably against the seat in front of him; they really didn't design the train for people as tall as him. Unfortunately, the individual in front couldn't take the constant knocks to his back and turned to have a go at who was behind him. But as soon as he saw the lightning dragon slayer staring chillingly at him and the water mage slowly shaking her head with desperation in her eyes, he knew better than to say anything. Instead he nervously turned back around and headed towards the front of the train. They now had the back all to themselves. And the satisfied smirk on Laxus' face let Juvia know he had done it on purpose. She shook her head in disappointment at Laxus, him only snorting in response.

"If Laxus-San wanted some privacy, there are better ways to get it." Juvia chastised.

"Oh please. I barely did anything. Its not my fault he couldn't take my knee in his back. I didn't build this train to be so small." Laxus waved her off, trying to arrange himself more comfortably in his chair.

"This train is not small, Laxus-San is just ridiculously tall." Juvia actually loved how tall he was. It weirdly made her feel safe. But he'd been rude to the man in front, and had to know his actions weren't polite, and that his reasons weren't justified.

Scoffing incredulously, "Ridiculously tall? You don't seem to complain about that when I'm looming over you." Laxus smirked dangerously as his eyes flashed. Juvia burned red, whether it was rage or embarrassment, she didn't know. Probably both. Juvia elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"Don't say things like that! Laxus-San has never loomed over Juvia!" Juvia bumbled out. Feeling as if someone had turned the temperature uncomfortably up.

"No? Do I not loom over you every time we talk?" Laxus cocked his head to the side and looked quizzically at her. Juvia could now determine that she was definitely burning out of embarrassment. She started stuttering causing Laxus to grin. "Were you thinking something a little bit more fun and dirty Little Blue? If I can remember correctly, you were the one looming over me, though I'm definitely not complaining." His purring tease had Juvia speechless. Feeling lucky she was sitting down as her knees felt weak. Laxus had leaned in further and was now only inches apart. Juvia truly didn't know what to do or say.

Trembling as her voice came out breathier and wobblier than what she would have wanted. "Laxus-San?" The train then jolted to life and all colour and teasing drained from Laxus' face. Juvia instantly remembered the dragon slayers weakness to transportation. Gently she cupped Laxus' face and lowered it to her lap. He tensed immediately, but once she started to stroke his hair, she felt his body relax under her fingertips. The constant lulling stokes helping Laxus to drift of soundlessly to sleep. Juvia stared warmly down at his face, relishing in seeing the either stoic, challenging or teasing, dragon slayer look so peaceful, and a content smile spread across her face. Reminded of their whereabouts, Juvia hesitantly gazed around her to see if anyone had noticed, but no one could see them. Not for a moment did she stop her comforting touches to Laxus' face and hair the entire journey, scared to wake him. But also scared to break this weird, warm moment, that honestly she didn't know what to make of.


	6. Wanted company

**Hiya everyone! New chapter here. It's a little angsty and I don't know if it is going to be everyone's cup of tea, but there you go. There's some fluffy things mixed in though to try and balance it out a bit. I know some of you may have been hoping for Gray to be there too, but this is the set up for my original story and he didn't know about them, nor was he there. I'm sorry if that upsets you, I do plan on having him in the story again, just not right now. Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

By the time the train finally reached the town their mission was in, Juvia had considered every different scenario in her head as to what this "thing" between them could be. But ultimately, she was no closer to knowing what to do with it. She was coming to terms with these new feelings, but after what Gray did and the lack of knowing how Laxus felt, meant she wasn't going to be in any rush to label them. She knew, that even if Laxus did find her attractive (in a way) he was highly unlikely to want to be in a relationship with her. And after the rumours of what Laxus and Mira's relationship was when they were younger (though neither confirmed it), Juvia believed that she could not compete with the beautiful and beloved Sorcerers Weekly model. She looked disheartedly down to her figure and then to her reflection in the glass. Noticing though her hair was long, her natural waves often made it look wild and unruly. Though her eyes were a deep blue, others have said they can make her look bug eyed. She loved her complexion, but the lack of sun had made her skin have a permanent (almost sickly) pale complexion. Her chest was more than one woman's worth, but nowhere near the size of Mira's. Her legs, though long, were thick with muscle, and not as delicate as Lucy's or Levy's. With all these things combined, though she could never say she was ugly, she was always comparing herself to every other female and coming up short. Never believing she was good enough to be loved, because no one loved her. Tears welled in her eyes until she felt Laxus shift in her lap to face her stomach. His arms wrapping tightly around her middle as he snuggled closer to her. It was such a soft and innocent act for a man, who normally, would never so much as smile. (His arrogant smirk doesn't count.) There was a soft content smile on his peaceful face, making Juvia's heart beat faster and cheeks to burn red. Maybe the things she didn't like about herself didn't matter to him.

The train came to an abrupt stop as it called out their station. Juvia tried to softly shake Laxus to wake him, only to prompt disgruntled groans from him as he held her tighter.

"Laxus-San? Laxus-San, this is our stop, you need to wake up." Juvia shook him a little sharper, and he almost fell off her lap and onto the floor. His arms flailed about as he grabbed onto the back of the chair. If it was in any other context, Juvia would have been laughing her arse off at the scene. But she knew better than to push it.

"Damn Juvia, I was getting up! No need to push me off your lap." Laxus grumbled as he sat up, stretching his stiff muscles.

"Juvia didn't push you, she just shook you a little too hard." She huffed; though she did feel a little bad.

As Laxus started to register his surroundings, they grabbed their bags, he realized this was the best he'd ever travelled. He couldn't remember feeling sick, but he did remember lying on a certain someone's very soft lap, and having to stop himself nearly purring while she stroked his hair. Secretly praying that he didn't unconsciously do it. As they dismounted the train they were welcomed to the dreariness of rain. Laxus gazed curiously over to Juvia, hoping that this wasn't hers as a result of her being upset. But she just shook her head lightly. They ran as quickly as they could to the local hotel/motel that was within the town. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it would do. There wasn't many rooms left once they'd got there, the weather had caused a lot of travellers the need for residence for the night. So taking what they could get they ended up with adjoining rooms. Breaking apart silently, they each went into their respective rooms. Nothing more than a bed, night table, wardrobe and an on-suite bathroom, but again it would do. The only weird thing was the door separating their rooms, but both of them wordlessly agreed to keep it locked. Each went about their nightly routine, before collapsing tiredly into bed. But it didn't take long before Laxus heard something he wished he didn't. Soft sobs could be heard next door. Sitting straight in his bed, he was in turmoil over what to do. One side of him knew not to disturb her, if she wanted to cry in front of him, she would of come to his room. But on the other hand, he couldn't just let her cry, and the door was so close. Knowing that it was wrong to breach the unspoken rule of privacy, but wouldn't he be worse of a person to sit here and do nothing. Groaning he rolled off his bed and hesitantly opened the door. Juvia almost jumped out of her skin once Laxus entered her room. Quickly rubbing the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

Stuttering, "Laxus-San! What are you doing in Juvia's room?", looking startled and embarrassed at the same time. She'd tried desperately to keep her sobs almost soundless, but it just now dawned on her that with his dragon hearing, he would have been bound to hear them. Laxus didn't move from the door frame, but his eyes were intently glued to hers.

"I-erm-I just wanted to make sure you were okay is all." He didn't know what else to say. Obviously she wasn't, but what else was he going to say: 'why are you crying now'.

"Juvia is fine. Don't worry about Juvia." Deep blue eyes downcast to the bedspread. Picking at the threads.

He waited awkwardly at the door, watching her. Waiting for what, he wasn't sure, but he also didn't feel like he could just leave. When she still refused to meet his eyes, he began to turn to leave. "Well, I guess goodnight then Juvia."

"Wait, Laxus-San!" She'd lifted herself off the bed, almost as if she was ready to run after him. He paused, turning his body back to face her, though his hand remained on the door frame. "Please... Stay with Juvia." Without saying anything, he closed the door and headed over to the empty side of the bed. Plopping himself down as if it was his own, and he had every right to it. Juvia bounced as he dropped down and she looked at him with wide eyes. Really, she didn't expect him to stay, let alone to join her in bed. Shuffling, she moved to sit crossed legged in front of him. For a few moments, silence filled the room. They were awfully close in a dimly lit room and in scarce clothing on a bed. The only sound present being that of the rain hitting the widows outside, and their uneven breathing. The situation dawning on them, but when Laxus decided to comically stretch out like a cat getting comfortable, Juvia broke out into a fit of giggles. After that, there wasn't another awkward moment. They spoke of the guild, and both of their times apart from it. They spoke of their friends and their problems with other guild members. Juvia spoke of not feeling accepted in team Natsu while not having her own team to go to (other than the occasional mission with Gajeel as he's her best friend), and Laxus spoke of his continued feeling of excommunication and that he only ever felt accepted by the Thunder legion. Juvia saying that she often felt very lonely, and Laxus just nodded in agreement. Their conversation then took a more personal turn.

"So, Laxus-San, is it true you and Mira-San used to date?" The boldness caught Laxus off guard. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, while Juvia continued to draw lazy patterns on his leg.

"Well... I wouldn't say we dated. We had a thing for each other, but things got in the way and we both ended up moving on. We're both good friends, and grateful that nothing did happen." His answer was very matter of fact. This wasn't a subject he ever spoke about (or wanted to), but Juvia had been bold enough to ask about it. (Everyone else just spoke about it behind his back.)

"Why's that?" The question came so quickly after his answer, that it had Laxus really wondering as to why she was so interested in his past "love life" in the first place.

"We wouldn't have worked out, we're both too strong willed and hot headed. We'd probably end up destroying the town every time we argued." He laughed absently as he remembered the times they used to fight when they were younger and the destruction they caused. Gramps had almost banned them from even being in the same room together at one point. They had been worse than Natsu and Gray. Juvia continued to draw patterns on his leg, almost like she was trying to piece what he'd said together with whatever she had in her head. "Juvia?" She gazed softly at him. "Why were you crying?" Her finger halted its movement. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

Juvia sighed, before she continued her pattern. "Juvia sometimes cries when it's raining. Juvia gets scared that it's come back to stay." She had tried to sound nonchalant at first, but the truth of her fears had her choking on her words as she finished. Laxus nodded. The rain hit the windows a little harder.

"You know there's nothing wrong with your rain right?" Juvia didn't answer, just continued to stare at him questionably. "It's apart of you, and shows how strong you really are. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. And if you don't want it to come back it won't, that power is yours, no one else's."

"Gray-Sama made the rain go away though."

"No Juvia. You made it go away when you saw a future where you could be accepted and happy. When you saw a life without the rain. It has nothing to do with that ice-prick."

"Don't call Gray-Sama that." She wasn't mad. She was confused, because no one had ever made her look at it any different.

"Why do you still defend him? Why do you still love him after everything he's done?" Laxus didn't mean to raise his voice, but knew when she flinched that he'd maybe gone a bit far.

"Why? Why does Juvia still love Gray-Sama? Because-because when you love someone you don't just stop okay! Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call Juvia crazy... Even then. Especially then, because love is crazy. Juvia knows it's unrequited and always will be, but Juvia loves him for taking the rain away." She'd raised her voice back, because she was fed up of being judged for loving someone for what they did for her. Why did that make her a bad person? Why did it make her stupid?

"So you don't love him for him? You love him for what he did for you, for what he made you realize you could have? Not because he makes you feel loved, and as though you are as beautiful as you are." Juvia froze. This was something she had been battling with in her mind and Laxus had put it into words and made her confront it. Her jaw hung lax.

"No, Juvia-Juvia... Yes." It came out in a pained whisper. Her eyes looked glazed and she wasn't sure what she was looking at. She had started to shake. Whether it was because of anger or pain, she wasn't sure (though it was most likely both). Nothing was showing in front of her other than the realization that her feelings were of appreciation and admiration. The love was that of thankfulness, not true, heart-stopping love. Her mind and heart raged in turmoil, and she almost hated Laxus for causing it. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped her into a hug as the tears started to fall. She began to hit Laxus' chest as she cried. He let her. Eventually she stopped, as she pushed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms in a boa-constricter fashion around his waist. Needing his strength and stability herself. And he didn't complain, just held her closer. Once her tears had finally stopped, and she had fell into an emotionally exhausted sleep, he gently laid them down. He meant to leave, but her grip wouldn't relent, and really, he didn't want to leave her. Instead she slept nearly completely covering him. Their legs tangled and arms surrounding the other. Both slept comforted by the other. While confusing thoughts of 'what the hell is this thing between us' roamed their minds.


	7. Inner thoughts, outer actions

**Hiya everyone! I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it focuses a lot on their thoughts and I didn't want to get into the next chapter in this one, I hope you understand. I've started work again, so I'm going to still try and stick to the regular Friday updates, but the chapters may or may not be as long. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Legs tangled together. Arms still hugging the other to them. Her head resting on his chest over his heart. Rising and falling with his sleeping breathes. Juvia slowly woke herself from a restful sleep she most definitely needed. However, as she looked around with tired eyes, she felt slightly disorientated when she couldn't pick out something familiar around her. As she registered the warmth under her, her eyes gazed down to see a sleeping Laxus. Immediately she froze. Trying to figure out why and how they had got into this situation in the first place. Juvia remembered coming into her empty and cold hotel room last night and getting ready for bed, but once the lack of having something to occupy her time entered the equation, her mind was left to dwell on everything. The constant patter of rain on her window reminding her of the pain it brought her. Thoughts of Gray and Laxus wormed their way into her thoughts, and she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Aware of Laxus being so close, she'd tried her hardest to cry without making a sound, but it hadn't worked. She remembered Laxus coming in, and her telling him that she was fine, but as he went to leave the pain of being alone and him leaving her to never come back washed over her. Almost throwing herself off of her bed to grab him so he wouldn't leave her. But all she had to do was ask him to stay and he did! Clip-its of what they had spoken about flashed like snapshots in her mind, before ending on Laxus making her address the fact that she wasn't in love with Gray. She just loved him for what he had done for her, but she didn't love him for him. This harsh reality had crushed her soul. She loved him, that wasn't going to change. What was changing was the way in which she realised that she loved him. It was something she had been trying for years to work out, ever since the first time Gray rejected her. Knowing someone doesn't love you back, and as vehemently as Gray said he didn't, changes things after a while. And she had tried. By golly had she tried with him. Hoping, wishing, that if she could get him to love her back, that it would make everything better. That she would be happy, and have everything she had ever wanted. Mainly being the feeling of acceptance and love. But that just hadn't happened. Instead she just seemed to push him away more. But the fact that it was Laxus that had made her confront these feelings that she had-had for such a long time, made it ten times harder to deal with. The guy that she felt guilty about feeling something for, making her realise her feelings for someone else might not be as true as what she had always thought…yeah it wasn't the easiest thing for her mind to deal with.

Debating in her mind whether to get up and untangle herself from Laxus, or stay. Knowing that the right thing to do was distance herself from him, and from the feelings that she was unwantedly having for him. But also wanting nothing more than to hold onto him, and feel these glinting moments of happiness that he gave her by making her feel accepted and loved without her having to beg for them. Without her feeling like he was forcing himself to be nice to her and spend time with her. And this was something completely different to how things ever were with Gray. Sometimes he would spend time with her in what she hoped was happy moments for him too, but she always knew that his heart wasn't as in it as hers. Reluctantly she accepted that she should do the right thing. Sighing, she slowly started to pull away. She wasn't ready for her heart to take another crushing blow by loving someone else that wouldn't love her back. As she removed her arms from around him and started to lean back, Laxus started to stir. He pulled her back to him and hugged her tightly. Back in the same position she had woken up in, Juvia couldn't find it in her to pull herself away from him again. Snuggling closer to his warm and comforting embrace. Allowing herself to drift lightly back off. She'd deal with the guilt of taking advantage of Laxus' sleeping state later.

Laxus couldn't say that he wasn't slightly awake when Juvia had awoken on top of him. He'd been watching her through slit eyes as she registered what was around her and then as to what was under her. Watching as her face went from recognition, to confusion, acceptance, turmoil, and then resigned resolution as she started to pull away from him. He could clearly see on her face that she truly didn't want to, as much as he didn't want her to. Now he couldn't say that he had accepted any sort of feelings for her, but the panic he felt in his chest when the idea of her pulling away from him entered it, he couldn't stop his arms from desperately clinging to her. Dragging her back to him, like a child clinging to its teddy. Fully expecting her to roughly pull back from him, but instead she just snuggled closer to him. Her arms resting on his shoulders, her head between the crook of his neck and on his chest. Softly, Juvia placed a kiss to the crook of his neck before Laxus felt her drift back off to sleep. And he was sure she would have felt how fast his heart was beating. Feeling utterly stupid for getting so worked up over such a simple and gentle act. But here he was, sure that he was blushing based off of how hot his cheeks felt, with a racing heart, and fingers itching to stroke their way up and down her back. Daring to finally open his eyes to stare solely up at the ceiling. Not quiet daring to look down to the sleeping maiden on top of him.

This wasn't something Laxus was used to. Obviously he'd been with girls before, but usually they or him was gone by the morning and cuddling wasn't an aspect involved with it. Yet here he was, with a girl that he hadn't touched more than just holding last night on his chest. Both of them holding onto the other, with something more than just physical attraction between them. And that was something Laxus didn't know how to deal with. Other than Mira, he hadn't actually had feelings for someone else, and then even that was when he was a teenager. Now here he was, with a girl that was just as unavailable. A girl that either loved, or was coming to the conclusion she didn't actually love, someone else from his guild. A guy that had been the main controlling aspect of her life for years, and here he was deciding to take an interest in her. Showing her that her feelings might be something different. Gosh, he felt like such an idiot. He couldn't begin to fathom his feelings for the bluenette, but he was beyond mad at himself for the second time in his life, falling for a girl he couldn't have. Even if, for some unseen miracle, she may like him, it just wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to drop what she had for that ice-prick for _him._

Juvia moved in her sleep, pulling Laxus closer to her, murmuring his name in her sleep. Laxus froze. Maybe. Just maybe, he had a chance. Maybe she would consider him, just like he was considering her. Juvia woke again to the sight of Laxus under her, just this time he was looking back at her. Her eyes went wide as she haphazardly disentangled herself from him.

Sitting up straight in front of him, her hair a mess of blue waves. "Juvia is sorry Laxus-San. She didn't mean to fall asleep on him." A deep blush was scattered across her cheeks as she looked everywhere other than at the bare chested, sculpted from marble looking Laxus in front of her. Chastising herself in her mind for thinking about him like that and for not pulling away from him the first time.

Laxus just watched this display with an amused look on his face. Taking in the sight of a Juvia with bed head, an oversized shirt and red cheeks. Placing a hand under her chin, he moved her face to look at him, enjoying the bashful look on her face. With a smirk on his face, he leant over to place a soft kiss on her head. Pulling back he left a stunned Juvia sitting on her bed, with a soft smile starting to quirk up at the corners of her lips. Making his way over to the door with a satisfied look on his face.

Stopping at the door, Laxus shouted over his shoulder. "You should get ready Juvia. We actually have to do the mission we came here for." Juvia nodded, coming out of her daze. "Oh, and Juvia?" She turned to face him curiously as he started to shut the door behind him. "Nice hair."


	8. Close proximity

**Hi everyone. New chapter, and I just wanted to mention that writing action/adventure isn't my cup of tea, so instead of butchering a chapter on it, I've brushed over it instead. I hope you guys don't mind, seems as this story is to focus on them and not the adventure, I figured it would be alright. There's two more planned chapters left guys, but if you want me to continue it afterwards, please let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She could hear his chuckle from the other side of the door. His words slowly registering in her mind. Juvia jumped from her bed into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw the tangled mess that was in front of her. Wanting to scream in embarrassment and frustration that he had seen her like this. Uselessly running her fingers through her hair, and trying desperately to pat it down to look even the slightest bit normal. Eventually giving up, when somehow it looked worse than when she had come in there. With a sigh of frustration, she turned to the shower to wash away the tangles in both her hair and mind.

Things were getting more complicated with Laxus; 'complicated' being an understatement. And then there was her feelings towards him and Gray, and then what she had expected for her life and the reality of how it was turning out. If you had said to Juvia when she had first joined Fairy Tail (to be closer to Gray mind you) that she'd not end up with Gray, and not be in love with him anymore, and in fact she now had the smallest inkling of feelings towards Laxus, she would have called _you _crazy. (It would be a nice break from everyone calling her it.) But here she was. Washing the tangles out of her hair after spending a night (sort of innocently) in bed with Laxus after him making her come to terms with the fact that though she loves Gray, she wasn't in love with him, and realizing that what she hoped were innocent feelings towards Laxus maybe aren't. Maybe the tangles of her feelings were of a lot more concern than those in her hair. However, those in her hair are a lot easier to straighten out.

Laxus was also having a similar dilemma while he got ready. Trying to figure out what to do with these unexpected and (frankly) unwanted feelings he had now started to develop for Juvia. Now they weren't unwanted in the fact that he believed he could do better or that she was undesirable. In fact he found her one of the most alluring women he'd ever met. But unwanted in the sense that in the end, either him, her, or both of them were going to get hurt. Him, if she doesn't reciprocate his feelings and continues to chase Gray. Even after admitting what she did last night. Her, if he decides he can't deal with the baggage of Gray and the constant fear that she'd go to him if he gave her a chance. And both, if they either don't admit their feelings and go on denying themselves the chance at something that could be beautiful (though slightly damaged), or if they try… and it fails. That, somehow, would hurt the most. Where would that leave them then? But this was all assuming that he'd even admit to her how he felt. The likelihood of that being very slim to non. Believing that regretting love, was a lot better than losing it.

They both weren't that high maintenance to take such a long time getting ready. Coming out their rooms fairly simultaneously. Laxus looked slightly in shock to Juvia seeing her out so soon. He expected her to take ages, like Evergreen. -Even planned to just go wait downstairs and find a comfy chair for the next half an hour. - Sometimes his team and himself had to physically drag her out and away from a mirror, her only conceding because she always carried a hand one. But he also expected it to take a while for Juvia to get ready to look how she always does. It now dawning on him, that she honestly was naturally beautiful, and Gray (and herself) was so stupid not to realize it. He must of been staring at her weirdly for too long because she started to fidget with her appearance. Scared that her hair was still a mess, or there was toothpaste on her face. Smoothing out her dress, "Is there something wrong with how Juvia looks?", the panic was clear on her face. Laxus just shook his head, slightly in an attempt to clear it, but also to clear her mind of worry. Trying to come up with a witty response so that his obvious gawking wouldn't be so noticeable.

Smirking, "Just noticing you managed to tame that wild bed head of yours Little Blue." Juvia's face scrunched up. Stomping up to poke Laxus hard in the chest. Though really it was more like a tickle to him.

With a very stern look on her face, Juvia stood up higher onto her tiptoes to be (nearly) eye to eye. "Laxus-San is not funny!" Laxus just stared down to this tiny, cute, fluff of blue. Admiring just how adorable she looked when she was trying to look mad. His annoying smirk still plastered on his face at her attempt at chastising him. It was like being told off by a child, because honestly, you could see on her face she wasn't that mad. The struggle to stop her lips quirking up into a smile clear on her face. Really, he just thought she wanted to be closer to him. With that devilish thought in mind, he picked her up and slung her onto his shoulder like a bag of rice. Receiving a shocked screech and then a war of protests to put her down. He just snickered as he carried on down the hall way. Carrying her as if she weighed nothing to him.

"You should really pipe down Little Blue, some people are trying to sleep here." His laugh only angered her more. The light slap to her bum had her blood boiling. But her politeness made her mouth snap shut - and the not so polite word to be stuck being muttered in her thoughts - as to not wake any of the other guests. Silently fuming. However, her mind was already reeling on how she was going to get her own back on him. He carried her off down the stairs and out of the hotel, all the way to the mayor's office. Yes there was weird, shocked and disapproving stares, but that only egged him on. The jealous stares are what caught his attention more, and made him hold her closer to him. Glaring at them until they quickly looked away. Juvia gave up her protests, knowing it wasn't going to get her anywhere and instead managed to slip herself down enough that Laxus had to change to holding her almost bridal style while she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Trying to hide her face from the people they were passing. Beyond embarrassed about the situation, but also slightly enjoying being this close to him. Don't get her wrong, she will definitely be getting her own back on him for this, but this form of unashamed intimacy, and willingness to be seen in public with her in such a way was something she had never had before. Once they got to the outside of the mayor's office Laxus gently placed Juvia back onto her feet. Her bright beetroot face giving away her embarrassment. But her lack of being able to meet his eyes as she bit her lip giving away her other feelings.

A satisfied grin spread dangerously across his face. Slowly he leaned down, just inches from her ear, so his warm breath spread across her face causing a shiver to run up her spine at the proximity. "Well, if I'm not mistaken Juvia, I think you enjoyed that." His hand ran teasingly up her arm to cup her neck at the back, playing loosely with the hair there. "If you want, I can hold you close against me more often. But it might be more fun in privacy and less clothes." Her breathing hitched into a gasp. He had made the teasing comments to cool his racing heart and muddled feelings. Thinking if he said them in a tease, she wouldn't be able to take them for the serious thoughts that he was having. She fell for the bait. Gasping and lightly hitting him on the shoulder, pulling quite shakily away from him, as she stormed past him into the mayor's office, reiterating the line that started it. Laxus following closely behind as he worked off his own nasty thoughts. And the little part in the back of his head that was telling him to stop being such a chicken, and take a chance on her.

They didn't wait long to meet the mayor, and the short, chubby, bold guy, with a moustache way too big for his face, wasn't in much of a mood to talk to them long, honestly just not having the time for it. He just explained exactly what was on the leaflet; to the point Laxus could see him reading it off his desk. Punctuating just how important it was that this job was completed within a week, as the towns festival was happening in one week's time, and they could not cancel it! This was something he was very clear about. No cancelling! He was interrupted every two seconds with his phone going off or his assistant coming in. For such a small town, it was awfully busy planning for this festival. To the point that Juvia politely said that they should set off to start the job so there would be one less worry on his hands. He looked with such gratitude to her as yet again his phone went off. Laxus didn't bother saying anything, he left that to Juvia. He knew what they had to do, and frankly though not demanding, it was going to take a while to round them all up. Just wanting to get it over and done with.

It took them nearly the whole week to round up every monster lurking in the town's lakes, rivers, fountains and pipe lines. Juvia had set up a giant form of water in order to harbour them all in, that way one massive jolt of electricity should kill them all off in one hit. (Learning from the first time of zapping one of them, that the mess afterwards would take forever to clean up if they didn't think of another way.) They set up power balls surrounding and within the water, and Laxus gave them his best shot of electricity. Within seconds they were all fried, bursting into goo. The result and the clean-up weren't pretty, it took them a whole day in itself. But at least the mess was contained, and they had done the job to completion. And received a very bountiful reward for it. The look of pure relief was sort lived on the mayor's face as his assistant came in to tell him that one of the vendors was having problems with where they were situated in the town. With a sigh the mayor left them with a thank you and a request that they stay for the festival tomorrow, them agreeing to it as he smiled weakly at them as he followed after his assistant, his phone ringing behind him.

Throughout the days Juvia and Laxus had got closer. Their lives had been explained in detail to the other. Laxus realizing with Juvia's past as an orphan, just why she had joined Phantom Lord, and why she was so desperate to be accepted and loved. Juvia realizing with Laxus' past, why he turned against everyone in the guild as he believed something so precious to his grandad (the individual he loved most in the world) being torn through the mud because of the actions of those within it, wasn't something he could just stand aside and tolerate. After he explained how he got his magic to begin with, Juvia could see why he was so closed off, because if someone he trusted and loved like his dad could harm him, he wasn't going to give anyone else the chance to. Laxus finding out that Juvia's rain first came the day her parents abandoned her, and has stayed with her ever since. But now it only came to her when she felt as down, destroyed and devastated as that day. They spoke of past relationships (or lack of), their friends, even what they wanted from the future. And Juvia was surprised to find out Laxus wanted kids. He just shrugged, saying that if he found the right person, he'd want the whole five yards. A house together, marriage, as many kids as she wanted. Juvia couldn't help but blush as she imagined both blonde haired, blue eyed children and blue haired, green eyed children. Immediately shaking her head and chastising herself for thinking of such things. She had been trying not to think of things she knew weren't ever going to happen. But as they spent hours talking every night, before Laxus would wait for her to fall asleep and go back to his own room, Juvia couldn't help the hope that had blossomed.


	9. Fair play

**Hiya everyone. This chapter is only the tiniest bit late, but I ****had two assignments to do and hand in (one of which was today). This chapter also for some reason, I found hard to do. I pretty much wrote and edited it all today (so sorry if there is any mistakes), and I'm not quite sure that it's exactly what I want, but that's life. I dont know if you have fair's anywhere else in the world, but they are like travelling amusement parks, with stands, that come and go (it would probably be best to look it up if you dont know). **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and my new image for my account/stories. I wanted something that symbolises the pair that I write on, but as there are very few pictures/fan art of them I've made do (I'm not that good at art). But if you guys have any art work of them I would love to see it (or artwork in general). One planned chapter left guys! Thanks for reading, enjoy.**

* * *

As they both left the mayors office to make the exhausting journey back to the hotel (not because it was a long journey, but because they had been flat out working these past few days to get the job done as quickly as possible), for the first time in days an awkward silence spread between them. And unlike before they had come on the mission, the silence between the seemed unnatural. Juvia kept darting looks over to Laxus, before quickly turning away before she could notice the questioning gazes he sent back. Both of them were unsure what to say, or as to what had caused the silence in the first place. It wasn't till they got back into the hotel, and both of them were stood outside their separate bedroom doors, did they finally turn to say something.

"Juvia-Juvia just wanted to thank Laxus-San for his helping Juvia in this joint mission. It was more fun than Juvia had expected, and... Juvia couldn't think of anyone she would rather have spent this mission with." By the end Juvia couldn't retain the eye contact, her cheeks were burning, and her hands were grabbing at any fabric within arms reach. The sight had Laxus grinning ear to ear, if he needed any more proof as to how Juvia may feel about him, this was it. But then the realisation that this made his heart beat faster, and he felt a sense of relief was over him, had him slightly uneasy. Realising just how quickly he had fell for Juvia, not knowing what would come from it. "And Juvia just wanted to ask, would Laxus-San like to go to the fair with Juvia tomorrow?" Juvia then stumbled over herself, waving her hands slightly. "Though Laxus-San shouldn't feel pressured to do so! We'd just go as friends of course, Juvia doesn't want to make Laxus-San feel uncomfortable." This had Laxus confused. He'd assumed they were going to go together tomorrow anyway, not even considering that she thought he wouldn't want to go with her. It now dawning on him why she had been so quiet, as she had been too scared to raise the question. But then he thought through what she had exactly said; 'we'd just go as friends of course, Juvia doesn't want to make Laxus-San uncomfortable'. The frown that formed on his head was misleading. Juvia's eyes dropped, her lip quivering. "No, of course Laxus-San doesn't want to go with Juvia. Juvia apologises for asking, please forget this happened." Her words came out in a rushed, panicked tone, that couldn't hide the disappointment she felt so strongly washing over her. Fumbling with the handle to her door, trying to hide away from the embarrassment about believing something was there between them that obviously wasn't. Laxus snapped out of his confused and angry thoughts to notice that Juvia had filled in the answer herself and was currently trying to hide the tears brimming her eyes from him. Grabbing her arm before she could get inside her door and away from him. Startled, Juvia turned back to him.

"Sorry Little Blue, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't want to go with you. I was just confused. I figured we were going together anyway. And then I got mad over the fact that you thought I wouldn't want to go with you, because there is no one else I'd rather spend the day with." Upon his confession, Laxus felt a little uncomfortable. Not because what he was saying wasn't true, but he wasn't a 'speak your feelings' kind of person, unlike Juvia. Whereas you could always see every flash of emotion across her face (or at least Laxus believed he could), for him, people could barely tell the difference between his irritated and amused. (They couldn't go as far as saying happy, because honestly no one who wasn't close to him could say they had ever seen him truly happy.) A small hopeful smile broke on Juvia's face. Laxus mirroring it.

"No it's okay Laxus-San. It's Juvia's fault for jumping to conclusions." Their eyes stared intensely into each others for a moment. Words to be kept unspoken stuck in their throats. "Well, Juvia should get some sleep." Almost miss able for anyone else with senses not as fast as his, but Juvia's eyes cast quickly down to his lips. Before he could even make a teasing comment, or act upon his raging feelings, Juvia leaned up and placed a chaste kiss to Laxus' cheek before hurriedly disappearing into her room. Falling against her door as it closed. Sliding down it with a ridiculously happy smile on her face as a happy squeal escaped her lips. Laxus was stunned for a moment, and slightly disappointed it was just the cheek. But as he heard Juvia's happy squeal from the other side of the door, he couldn't help the goofy grin on his face as he walked into his own room.

This was the first night since they had arrived in the town that Laxus didn't go straight into her room after getting ready for bed. He wanted to. Oh, he so desperately wanted to. And that's exactly why he didn't. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, talk to her, and wake up with her in his arms. Those were things that he could just not have. Not knowing exactly what she wanted, or even himself for that matter, made this whole thing hard to deal with. Of course, if she just wanted to be friends, he'd accept it and be happy for her, even if it meant him being unhappy. Knowing this, made him realise just how much he really liked her. Laxus wasn't known for putting others happiness above his own, but for her he would. This was the defining thought that made Laxus to decide to go into her room, damn the consequences, he just wanted to hold her as she fell asleep. But as he threw the cover off himself, his door slowly opened. Taken aback, Laxus stared confused at the door. Slowly Juvia peaked her head around the corner. Noticing Laxus was lying there staring at her, she seemed to hesitate, if only for a moment. Then before she could reconsider her actions, Juvia quickly shut the door behind her and darted into Laxus' bed, snuggling closely to his side. For a moment, Laxus couldn't help but lie there a little surprised. Before he realised, he'd gotten exactly what he wanted. Juvia at his side. Pulling her closer so that she was laying partly on top of him, resulting in her giggling slightly as she pushed her face into the crook of his neck.

They both lay there content with each others company, and the assurance that the other felt something more than friendship for them. Laxus was caught up in his thoughts of the night that had set this all into action. Though regretful that Juvia had ever had to go through what Gray had done, he couldn't say he wasn't happy with what had come from it. As he thought of their game, and how much a sly minx she really was, his mind focused in on something that she had said; 'Juvia has had a crush on someone else in the guild. It was stupid and like all of Juvia's crushes, it was unrequited.' Now, no one would know, because Laxus has never been in a relationship (societies definition of one anyway), but he is quite a jealous and possessive person. He blames it on his dragon slayer magic. After all, all dragons are possessive of their treasure. This new found jealousy over a past crush of Juvia's that nothing had ever come of, had him more irritated than he'd care to admit. And he needed answers. "Juvia?" An acknowledging 'Hmm' was the only response he got as she was already nearly fully asleep. Realistically this wasn't the best time to ask, but he was going to anyway, otherwise he couldn't even imagine trying to sleep not knowing. "Who was it you had a crush on other than Gray in the guild?"

"Laxus." Muttering, barely above a whisper as Juvia fell into a comfortable sleep, was the name Laxus didn't expect at all to hear. He'd been all but expecting to become jealous over one of the other men in the guild, but for it to be himself! When did this happen? Why? Opening his mouth to ask, he was cut off as Juvia's heavy even breathing demonstrated the fact that she was no longer awake. He was now kicking himself for not asking sooner, or even realising it when she did. Until a disturbing thought entered his mind. What if she was just acknowledging him, or didn't even hear the question? What if it wasn't really him, she had just been confused? These thoughts kept him up hours as he stroked up and down her side. Until the eventual tiredness of the past few days took over.

Laxus woke to a cold empty bed. Knowing she must have left earlier this morning like he always did. Deciding his time would be better spent getting ready, than continuing to loop last night over and over in his mind, he got up to go have a much needed shower. Juvia on the other hand had slept amazingly, until she woke up this morning in his arms. Wishing every morning started this way. She spent awhile just laying next to him, until a flash of a conversation she barely remembered having last night came to the forefront of her mind. Now realising that she had admitted to him that she used to like him before. As carefully as she could, she slid out from the bed. Silently sneaking back into her own room so she could dwell in her mortification over her confession. Praying that maybe he didn't hear her as he hadn't tried to wake her to question her. After pacing for far too long, Juvia set to getting ready. Needing a distraction. Today she felt like a change. Like every other day, both of them came out of their rooms together (how they managed to time it is beyond them). But unlike every other day, Laxus' eyes almost bugged out of his head. She was beautiful any day, but today was different. Stood in front of him was Juvia dressed in a knee length simple blue summer dress, with a long black cardigan and her signature long black boots. Her soft curly hair lying in a half-up, half-down do. And she had completely took his breathe away. Smiling hesitantly, but innocently up to him, "Does Juvia look okay Laxus-San? Juvia fancied a change is all.", Laxus couldn't help the grin. Always not being able to see how much of a stunner she really was.

"You look...beyond beautiful Juvia." His honesty caught them both off guard, but it was so joyfully received he couldn't bring himself to regret it. With a wide confident smile on her face, Juvia grabbed Laxus' hand as she headed for the stairs.

Laxus could have sworn that Juvia visited every stall. Personally he just stood behind her most of the time, until she turned around with a wide smile on her face to show him something she'd found. Then he'd be drawn back in to give her the attention she wanted. Enjoying how whenever she felt like he wasn't close enough her eyes would instantly scan for him. Once she spotted him, she'd grab his hand to pull him closer to her, and he'd let her with a small grin on his face. They hit one store, where Juvia had convinced Laxus to take some photos with her (like a photobooth). The first one was innocent enough, they were just sat smiling (or in his case half smirking) next to each other. But then they got increasingly more teasing. Laxus started to tickle Juvia, and in retaliation Juvia started to mess up Laxus' hair. The last picture, was just of them, staring at each other smiling. As simple and pure as that. Once they came out the lady managing the store complemented them on the pictures handing them both a set, saying how much of a cute couple they were. Juvia blushed and stumbled over her words trying to tell her they weren't, not wanting to make Laxus uncomfortable by people thinking something of them. Instead he just grinned at the lady and the beet-red Juvia, thanking her as he dragged Juvia away from the store. She didn't ask him why, instead she just enjoyed the fact that he'd happily admit being with her, even if he wasn't as his hand still remained entwined with hers.

Juvia stopped to look at anything that caught her eyes. Eventually, he managed to pull her away from the numerous miscellaneous stores to get some food. 'Pull away' might not be the best words. When she had spent ages looking at tiny pieces of pottery, as the guy on the stall continually flirted with her, even with Laxus stood so close behind her, he gave up. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her flush to him as he carried her away to one of the food vendors. Glaring daggers at the startled man behind the counter, now realising they were "together". Her complaints at not being done looking at the plates mixing with her giggles.

"Laxus-San! Juvia might have wanted to buy something!" Gently he placed her down and turned her to face him, still holding her close. (Closer than what anyone could realistically describe as friends.) Her warm smile and sparkling eyes making him grin back.

"Yeah, well I think you'd looked long enough Little Blue. And that guy, who obviously didn't know what was best for him, had certainly looked at you enough." He didn't mean for it to come out so jealous sounding, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't.

That dark twinkle that he used to recognise in Mira's eyes when she was planning something devious entered her eyes. Laxus gulped in apprehension. "Is Laxus-San jealous?" She didn't even wait for his answer. Her hands slid up his chest to the back of his neck, pulling herself up to whisper in his ear. "Because Juvia definitely thinks Laxus-San is jealous." Her giggle as she pulled away, as Laxus couldn't do anything but stand there in shock reverberated in his mind. Grinning like the Cheshire cat in response, he had to catch up with her as she swayed her way over to the closest food truck to find them something. He'd let her have this one, because he will be getting his own back.

The day wared off, bringing about the orange and pink dusk. Finally hitting the last store, Juvia came across something that stopped her straight in her tracks. Her eyes glued in astonishment as she admired the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. Laying on a simple silver chain was a small sapphire raindrop. Her hand gingerly lifted it from the stand, looking longingly at the beautiful simplicity of the piece. That was until she spotted the price tag dangling off the end of the chain. Her eyes widening, then dropping as she realised it cost more than double what she had left. She'd spent too much on the other stores. With disappointment etched on her face, she reluctantly returned it back to the stand. Turning around to find Laxus with a fake smile on her face. "Juvia is tired now. We've looked at every stall, so let's head back." Laxus wasn't naïve, he'd seen her love for the necklace though she didn't think he'd been paying attention. He just nodded his agreement and followed her back down the street. Stopping just shy of halfway, Laxus said that he wanted to go back to one of the food stalls quickly to pick something up for tonight. Juvia agreed and went to follow him, though he just told her to just wait there with the bags and he'd be quick. Knowing that it was the best option, Juvia didn't question him. Laxus did head back up to get the food, but he also grabbed something else while he waited for it to cook. Coming back fairly quickly, Juvia didn't question it, and just smiled so adoringly at him when he came back that he found it hard not to just ruin the surprise here and then. But knowing he wanted to do it in private. He lugged most of the bags, leaving her one so she wouldn't complain that it wasn't fair on him, they trudged back tiredly to the hotel.

Once they got back to their hotel, each went to their separate rooms to go about the motions of getting ready for bed. Juvia creeping into his room once she was done to join him in bed. She'd found that sleeping with him at her side was the first time in years she actually felt safe and comfortable sleeping, knowing he was right there next to her to protect her. Juvia sat crossed legged next to him as they ate the food Laxus had grabbed as they left the fair. Talking about random, non-important things, but just enjoying talking to each other. Once they had finished, Juvia went to lie down at the side of him, he stopped her. Confused, she looked to his eyes, praying that she hadn't misinterpreted anything and that he hadn't grown tired of her.

"Close your eyes Juvia." She hesitated for a moment. "Please." Her eyes closed shut as she held his arm for reassurance. She felt as his arm lifted and they both came around to the back of her neck. Then felt as something cold hit her chest. Wanting so desperately to open her eyes, but not wanting to ruin the trust, she squeezed them shut harder. "Okay. Open." Juvia's eyes instantly landed on him. Not quite knowing what to do next, but enjoying just getting to look at him. He just smiled in response slightly rolling his eyes, as Juvia slowly became aware and her hand drifted up to feel what was cold around her neck. Then she felt the small stone. Tearing her eyes from his, she looked down to see what she was grasping in her hand, only to see the beautiful blue raindrop glinting back at her. Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Faster than Laxus could see coming, Juvia threw herself on him. Arms wrapped tightly round his neck as she held him in a breaking hug. Muttering a repeated 'thank you' over and over again. It was only when he started to loosen her hold on his neck (because it was starting to hurt) did she see the joyful smile on his face too.

Overwhelmed, Juvia captured his lips in a kiss that she hoped showed him just how much she had fallen for him. Not missing a beat, Laxus put everything he had back into the kiss. Holding each other as tight as they did the first time. Maybe even more so, because now they know what it's like to loosen that grip and almost lose the other. Juvia leaned a little too much on him, and Laxus' grip slipped as he fell back onto the bed. Juvia landing on top of him. Both of them broke out in laughter. Staring down, Juvia could see the love she had in her own eyes being mirrored back to her. Even without either of them having to say it, this was more than they could have realised it would be. Making a ball form in her throat. "Juvia likes Laxus-San. She like-likes him..." Knowing she would regret it if she didn't just come out and say it. It was now or never. His usual smirk came back, making her blush deepen. "Yeah? Well Little Blue, I may just like-like you too." A happy squeal burst from Juvia as she once again crashed her lips to Laxus' in a feverish kiss. Him not being one to shy away from it either. Eventually they knew they needed to stop. It was going to become something too quick and too soon, and this wasn't a one time deal. They had finally admitted that they liked each other. Something Juvia couldn't believe her luck about, because she never would have thought that Laxus could ever like her back. Breaking apart, Juvia moved to lay more at the side of him instead of just on him. Laxus in response, wrapped his arm tightly around her waist to bring her flush to him. Both lay there, drifting off into a sleep filled with unjustifiable happiness. But somewhere in the back of each of their heads, was a part of them that wondered; 'Whats going to happen when we get back?'


	10. Hidden wishes

**HI GUYS! THIS IS IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ! **

**This is the last chapter I had planned for this story. It changed a little as I wrote, but ultimately it ended the way I wanted. This was so that my other stories made sense in conjunction with it. However, if you would like me to continue this story, to include my other stories (rewritten to fit with the new details) and write new plots for their relationship please let me know. Otherwise you just have to live with this ending. **

**I would just like to thank the few people who took time to favourite, follow and comment on this story. Your support means so much to me, not just on this story but on all of them. Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Neither of them could have imagined the immeasurable happiness they felt as they woke up holding each other. Both of them were too scared to move. Too scared to wake the other and break this blissful moment. Juvia tiredly drew patterns over his chest, revelling in the goose-bumps that rose under her fingertips. Her fingers following a path that her mind wasn't aware of. Though Laxus could have sworn it felt like a 'J' and an 'L'. Whether she was putting their initials together or branding her name on him in an invisible veil, forever there but never seen, he wasn't sure. But he found he didn't care either way. The content smile on his face was testament to that as he slowly started to stroke her side. Juvia snuggled closer to him trying desperately to close the barely there gap between them. Laxus chuckled at her clingy action and just pulled her up to lie on his chest. Juvia giggled as his arms wrapped tightly around her and his face pushed into her hair. A soft kiss being placed on her head. Slowly, hesitant to ruin the moment but wanting to see each others eyes, they both opened their eyes to be face to face with the person who held their heart in the palm of their hand. Though to each other, they were in disbelief that they even liked them, the realisation of how much not dawning on them.

"Hey." Laxus was the first to grumble out, in a voice holding his tiredness.

"Hey." Juvia's smile was resounding, and Laxus found he couldn't tear his eyes away from staring at her in awe. Not knowing how he'd gone so long without her. Not in the corny way that having her now felt like he could finally breathe, but in the sense that she made him so happy without even having to do anything. He'd opened up more to her this past week than anyone else in the guild, because she cared enough to ask and listen. She didn't say she understood how he felt, but tried to understand what he'd gone through and how it made him feel. Allowing him into her past, making him realise that she just wanted to feel loved and cared for like himself. That people's assumptions of them were wrong, and the way they were around everyone else was just their way of protecting themselves. Juvia was still a clingy and needy person, and Laxus was still a stoic and scary guy, but around each other they acted different. Juvia liked being close to him, but could give him his space, though Laxus would always just pull her back to him and make an excuse just so he could hold her. Where as Laxus was more open and caring towards Juvia, completely different to how he is with everyone else (even his best friends). Whenever he did try the 'scary' thing, Juvia would just smile at him and he'd give up_. You try staying mad at a cute fluff of blue that just smiles at you and hugs you tighter in response. _

Juvia inched closer to Laxus, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Almost like she was testing the waters, making sure that he hadn't changed his mind over night. The gentleness and innocence alone was enough to have Laxus pulling her back in for a deeper kiss before she had even fully pulled away. Juvia broke it off sooner than he would have liked.

"No Laxus-San. Juvia has morning breathe." Covering her mouth with her hand to stop her breathe reaching Laxus' face. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Laxus pried her hand away from her face kissing it then her lips.

Pulling away, "I'd rather kiss you with morning breathe, than not getting to kiss you at all.", punctuating his point by placing another gentle kiss to her lips, then cheeks, chin, jaw, neck. Giggles erupting from her in response. They felt like they'd been together years. Like this was a normal everyday morning for them. Once they stopped, and she was back to lying on top of him staring at each other, a thought hit them. That this wasn't normal, and they were going back to normality today. Something they hadn't even given any consideration to until this moment. Being given happiness, all they wanted. For it all to change again. And neither of them knew if it was for the better or not. _Would this last when they got back home? What were they going to do? Were they even dating?_ He hadn't asked her, and Juvia wasn't going to do it. She didn't even know how to bring her fears up to him right now. They didn't say anything about it. Didn't even acknowledge it, too scared of the answers.

Laxus glanced over to the clock near the bed, realising their train came in an hours time, they'd over slept. "We need to get ready. Otherwise we're going to miss the train." Both of them, for a split second, considered if that would be such a bad idea. Staying here a bit longer. Holding this moment in time together a little tighter._ Would their happiness be so wrong?_ But knowing they had responsibilities, family and friends back home, and that they couldn't just ignore them. Reluctantly, they disentangled themselves and started getting ready to leave to catch their train. It didn't take them too long. Lucky really, because they still had to hand their keys in, pay for their stay and make their way to the train station. As they both left their rooms, Juvia wearing the same outfit as yesterday with a joyful smile on her face, Laxus took her hand in his without question and headed off for the desk. Tightly grasping her hand in his the entire time, like a child to the string on their balloon. The smile never leaving Juvia's face as she continually glanced at Laxus to make sure that he was okay. Whenever he caught her looking he'd give her a teasing grin, causing her to blush and look quickly away.

Minutes longer and they might have missed their train. It pulled in as they turned up, and they had to rush to buy their tickets and find their seats. Once again, Laxus made sure they sat right at the back away from everyone else. Glaring at anyone who dared to think about sitting anywhere near them. Juvia just shook her head in discouragement, knowing Laxus wasn't going to stop even if she said something. He liked his privacy and space. Like last time, as soon as the train jolted off, Juvia placed Laxus' head in her lap. Meaning the conversation they desperately needed to have went unspoken as he feel instantly to sleep. He wouldn't have been in a fit state to discuss it anyway. But that just meant Juvia's mind had time to wander. Wonder about what they were, and what was going to happen when they got back. Dreaming of him declaring that she was his girlfriend to the guild and that he loved her. Even just the small dream of him just asking her to be his girlfriend though would be more than enough for her. She didn't want to dwell on the negative invading thoughts in the back of her mind that was telling her that he didn't want her. That when they got back he'd deny it and reject her. As he held her tighter in his sleep she couldn't allow for these thoughts to take over, it would devastate her. Not knowing how it had happened, but she felt as though she may be falling in love with him. This was something she felt was all too soon.

As the train pulled to a stop, Juvia gently (this time) woke Laxus. His tired smile as he gazed at her making her stop in her movements. Her heart racing in her chest. Without any words, they both leant closer together, sharing a kiss full of words and feelings they were scared to say. Laxus grabbed all their luggage, despite Juvia's protests. Heading off the train they made their way to the guild hall to go report in with Mira-jane. They weren't holding hands as Laxus was holding all the bags, but they stood close together as Juvia linked her arm with his. Although as they reached the doors to the guild hall she had to drop it to open them. As usual it was bustling in the guild. Groups chatting animatedly amongst themselves. They headed straight to Mira, and she was so happy that the mission had gone well. But the look in her eyes and the devilish smile on her face had them both uneasy. As they were about to go find a table to sit together at, Gray came to stand in front of Juvia. Only offering Laxus a confused look as he stopped with her.

"It's good to see you back Juvia. Where have you been?" Gray's confused eyes scanned down to take in her new outfit. Noting that she more relaxed and comfortable with herself. Though he thought she looked beautiful, the new change in appearance, along with seeing her with Laxus threw him. "And what's with the new clothes?" His tone was a little clipped as he kept sending irritated glances back to Laxus everyone couple moments. Suspecting the new change to have something to do with him, while not understanding what was going on. Juvia didn't know what to do or say. This felt extremely awkward, and she couldn't quite determine why. They had never been a couple, he'd never even expressed any interest in her other than tolerated friend. And, well... her and Laxus weren't together because he hadn't asked her.

"Well Gray-Sama, Laxus-San and Juvia went on a mission together." Gray had a look of utter disbelief on his face. Though neither of them could say why. It had been fairly obvious they had. Though Laxus was irritated for a completely other reason. Not only was he showing interest in her now, but she was still calling him Gray-Sama. Clearly she wasn't over him. Really, she just hadn't thought about it. "And as for the outfit" - Juvia quickly glanced at Laxus, a soft blush on her cheeks - "Juvia realized she wanted something else? A change." This comment made a smirk appear on Laxus' face, but only further confused Gray.

"Right…Well I've got your birthday present here. I just wanted to give it you in private." Gray shot another look to Laxus but he didn't budge.

"No it's okay. You can give Juvia her present here, and Laxus-San can stay." She turned to send a warm smile towards him. He didn't smile back, he was watching Gray's reaction. Worriedly, Juvia turned back to face Gray.

"Fine." Shoving his hand into his pocket, he found a little velvet box, handing it over to Juvia's outstretched one. Gingerly she opened the box, noticing that it looked like a jewellery one and being scared as to what was in it. As the lid opened, a simple silver band holding an ingraving of a snowflake glinted back at her. Though she thought it was quite beautiful, she couldn't fathom as to why he was giving her jewellery. Let alone a ring!_ A ring was supposed to mean something serious, right?_

"Erm, Gray-Sama? Why is he giving Juvia a ring?" _Please be a friendship ring! Please be a friendship ring!_ Being chanted in her mind as she took a small step closer to Laxus. Something caught by both gentlemen.

"This is why I wanted to do it in private. It's a promise ring Juvia. That one day I'll be able to love you back, and that I could give you shot. I know you'll be there anyway, but I wanted to give you something just to show you that I'm thinking about it." Juvia was shocked into a silent fury. She had never felt so insulted in her life! For him just to assume she was always going to be there waiting for him. That he could just have her whenever he finally chose to. That she belonged to him, and this ring just reinstated it. Putting his claim on her without committing anything to her. And knowing that if it wasn't for Laxus, she would have been so happy over this, but now she was so embarrassed and angry. Laxus, however, was fuming. Fuming that he'd even dare to do this. But also that she wasn't reacting to it. She just stood there staring at Gray with a blank expression on her face. He wanted to know her answer, but knew it wasn't going to be what he wanted. She'd conceive to him like he knew she would. So, to save his heart (and Gray's face), Laxus turned on his heel to make his way towards his group. Juvia noticed this instantly. Snapping her out of her blank, angry, shock.

"Juvia thanks Gray-Sama. But she does not want this." Hurriedly, she pushed the ring back into his hands and rushed to catch up with Laxus. His group had spotted him and started to run over to him. He wasn't turning back to look at her. Though they both knew that she was chasing after him. She knew what he must have been thinking. Trembling, his name slipped out of her mouth. "Laxus-Sama?" He halted in his steps, but didn't turn around. In turn, she stopped. Standing a mere arms length behind him. So close all she wanted to do was reach out and grab him. Pull him to her and not let him go. His group reached him and enveloped him in a crushing hug. Then they registered his unhidden sadness on his face, and then Juvia on the verge of tears behind him. Neither of them could hear anyone or anything around them. Blood rushing to their ears. The breaking of their hearts covering everything. Something so easily broken before it was even formed.

"Juvia."

"Juvia…"

"Juvia?!" Freed's voice finally broke through the numbness. Her eyes darted from looking at Laxus' back to Freed. "Are you okay Juvia?" Juvia's eyes shot from his, back to Laxus.

"Sorry." Came out in a broken whisper. Before she ran as fast as her legs could take her out of the guild hall. The Thunder Legion called after her, but they weren't fast enough. Laxus had turned to go after her, but stopped. He knew it wasn't his place. She'd hurt him, like he knew she would. It would always be Gray for her, and he didn't want to hear that. And like he knew, he'd hurt her, in not giving her a chance because of it. People had partly seen, but thought that as she was normally emotional, it wasn't something to be concerned about. Figuring Gray had done something again.

"Laxus? Do you know what was wrong?" Freed asked him quizzically. Although he'd seen it all. Laxus and her making their way away from Mira, smiling together. Watched as Laxus stayed next to Juvia as Gray stopped them. Of how angry he got over whatever Gray had said, and how Juvia moved closer to Laxus. Seeing as the anger got the better of him and he stormed away from the pair. Missing as Juvia pushed whatever Gray had given her back into his hands and ran after him. How they both had the same broken look on their faces. And how that when she said sorry, it wasn't to him but to Laxus.

Gray was confused about the refusal of his gift. But being unable to accept that she no longer wanted that from him, his mind came up with the reason that she believed she wasn't deserving of the ring. Deciding to hold onto it to give her later, maybe when the moment was better. He still couldn't figure out why Laxus had stayed or why she seemed to rush off after him before running out the guild. Shrugging it off as nothing, because it just couldn't be something_. Could it?_

However Laxus just shrugged in response to Freed's question, heading over to their table to nurse his first of many drinks tonight. Drinking double the usual without a word being said to anyone. The silence that surrounded him, lending to how much whatever had happened had effected him. Freed knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Laxus tonight, he just hoped that whatever had happened, they sorted it out soon. Laxus got that drunk they had to carry him as a team home. Stumbling into his house and dropping him into bed. As Freed was tucking Laxus in, he heard Laxus mumbling something incoherently.

"I'm sorry Laxus. I didn't quite hear that. Would you mind repeating it for me?" Freed got close enough to Laxus' face to hear his mumblings.

Laxus' hand seemed to ghost over something on his chest that Freed couldn't see. Following a pattern it seemed he only knew. "I was never going to be good enough for her. Little Blue deserves better than either of us." These were his last words before he fell into his drunken slumber. And now Freed understood. But understanding what had caused it, wasn't going to fix it.

An unrestful sleep claimed both of the broken mages that night. Feeling the emptiness in their hearts and bed. Wishing, wholeheartedly, they'd missed that train.

* * *

I just wanted to put in a big thank you to these certain individuals for their favorites, follows and reviews on this story (and for some of these people, a thank you for them doing it for many of my other stories). I want you to know how much I appreciate you and I hope you enjoyed this story. 19vanelkc, Amy Miyake, Aprillynne1021, BlackRoseVII1, Bluerose2626, ClarrieLove2015, Gisela Aquino, Holly Izzard, Icelyn20, JcL107, Juvia23, Kiitcatt, LOVER4213, Nemencia, ShizukaPamela, Snoopy A, Star197, StingXjuvia, Summer Nickels, Volcomix13, anushka1718, chiruri chikorate, demonicKitsune2, eparise, glodenglowingsnowdemon, makeouthill, mikacabral2471, rebeccakr, reestanf, rosaji, smilingsky, DaddysLiitleGirl, FantasticNic, Icelyn20, Miki Tran, SummerBum95, azulitaloxar, janeto13, spazburger, visakha


End file.
